


The World's Most Colorful Carpet

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, bucky holds his hand through it, tony gets a little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Tony loved the fall.  The weather was, in Tony’s opinion, perfect.  It wasn't the hot heat of summer or the freezing cold of winter, no it was cool without being cold with just a little bit of a bite from the wind so as to require a cute petticoat.002~Crisp Leaves~Winteriron~gen
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533821
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2019





	The World's Most Colorful Carpet

Tony loved the fall. The weather was, in Tony’s opinion, perfect. It wasn't the hot heat of summer or the freezing cold of winter, no it was cool without being cold with just a little bit of a bite from the wind so as to require a cute petticoat.

Tony loved petticoats. He also loved all the colors that came with autumn. Yellow and orange and red leaves of all shades. His favorite leaves were the ones that were such a deep red they looked purple, that and he liked the way the leaves crunched when he walked on them. A crisp little cracking sound that never failed to make him smile a little.

Which is what Tony was doing now. With Bucky. Holding Bucky’s hand, and Tony knew he was blushing but he couldn’t help it. If you had told him two months ago that he’d be holding hands with highschool’s resident bad boy James Bucanan Barnes, he would have laughed in your face, while sighing wistfully because it was Bucky.

Everybody sighed over Bucky.

Color Tony shocked when the senior had asked him, Tony, who was a nerd and not bad ass at all, to homecoming. Tony’s not ashamed to admit that he hadn’t believed Barnes for an instant. He also wasn’t ashamed to admit that he may have overreacted to what he’d thought was a joke being played on him. 

Tony had dumped his entire tray of food all over Barnes and called him a “Pretentious dick and an asshole for trying to play a joke like that me, what the hell is wrong with you?” before storming off.

The two weeks following that fiasco saw Bucky following Tony around literally everywhere and trying to convince him that “I was serious Tony, and I know I can come of as an asshole but please just gimme a chance! I promise I aint playing with ya doll!” before Tony finally caved and gave Barnes a chance.

One chance, and Tony hadn’t regretted it at all. Neither had Bucky if he were to be believed, which Tony was starting to.

So homecoming, which had been wonderful, and they were still going out, and Tony had watched as Bucky broke Brock Rumlow’s nose because he’d been “messing with my fella ya piece a shit!” which had gotten Bucky suspended, which led to today, which was as stated the perfect day. 

It was autumn, the weather was perfect for snuggling up to his boyfriend the leaves on the ground gave off a nice crispy crack when they get stepped on all while looking like the world’s most colorful carpet.

This was why Tony didn’t see the missing piece of concrete, which he stepped in. His foot came down hard tilting him to the side and away from Bucky. The sickening snap of bone and Tony’s scream echoed like a gunshot in the quiet air.

Later, much later Tony would find Bucky’s sudden panic fairly comical. But right now all Tony could really think about was how bad his ankle hurt. Every little movement he made sent sharp stabs of pain radiating up his leg and down his foot, and Tony knew he was crying but he just couldn’t help it. It hurt.

But then Bucky was there, lifting his leg up and out of the small hole and pulling him into his lap and holding him while he dialed 9-1-1.

Bucky held his hand through the ambulance ride and waited for him while his ankle was x-rayed. He held his hand while they put his foot in a cast and carried him to the car when Mrs. Barnes pulled up, and Tony high on the pain pills told Bucky he was gunna marry him one day.

Four years later, they got married in the autumn while standing on the world’s most colorful carpet and enjoying the crisp cracking sound the leaves made as they danced.


End file.
